gleethenextgenerationfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Dirt Off Your Shoulder/Lying From You
Dirt Off Your Shoulder/Lying From You is a song originally by Jay Z/Linkin Park. It will be sung by Miles Larson, Lana Addison, and Jaxon Pierce in The School of Hip-Hop. Lyrics Lana When I pretend everything is what I want it to be, I look exactly like what you always wanted to see, When I pretend, I can't forget about the criminal I am. Stealing second after second just cause I know I can but I can't pretend this is the way it'll stay I'm just— Jaxon Trying to bend the truth, Lana I can't pretend I'm who you want me to be, so I'm— Jaxon Lying my way from— Miles If you feeling like a pimp, baby go and brush your shoulders off, Ladies is pimps too, go and brush your shoulders off. Brothers is crazy baby, don't forget that boy told you get that dirt off your shoulder. I probably owe it to y'all, proud to be locked by the force, trying to hustle some things that go with the Porsche. Feeling no remorse, feeling like my hand was forced, middle finger to the law. I’m a gripping my balls, all the ladies they love me, from the bleachers they screaming. All the ballers is bouncing, they like the way I be leaning. All the rappers be hating, off the track that I'm making. But all the hustlers they love it just to see one of us make it, Came from the bottom, the bottom to the top of the pots. Baby, London, Japan and I'm straight off the block. Like a running back, get it man, I'm straight off the block. I can run it back, baby cause I'm straight with the Roc. Jaxon Come on, Jaxon, Lana and Miles If you feeling like a pimp, baby go and brush your shoulders off, Ladies is pimps too, go and brush your shoulders off. Brothers is crazy baby, don't forget that boy told you get that dirt off your shoulder. You gotta get, get that, that dirt off your shoulder. You gotta get, get that, that dirt off your shoulder. You gotta get, get that, that dirt off your shoulder. You gotta get, get that, that dirt off your shoulder. Miles Your homey Hov in position, in the kitchen with soda, I just whipped up a watch, trying to get me a Rover. Trying to stretch out the coca like a wrestler, yes sir. Keep the Heckler close, you know them smokers will test you. But like, fifty-two cards when I'm, I'm through dealing. Now fifty-two bars come out, now you feel 'em. Now, fifty-two cars roll out, remove ceiling in case fifty-two broads come out. Now you chilling with a boss bitch of course, S.C. on the sleeve. At the 40/40 club, ESPN on the screen. I paid a grip for the jeans, plus the slippers is clean. No chrome on the wheels, I'm a grown-up for real, chill. Lana Yeah, I remember what they taught to me, Remember condescending talk of who I ought to be. Remember listening to all of that and this again so I pretended up a person who was fitting in. And now you think this person really is me and I’m— Jaxon Trying to bend the truth, Lana But the more I push the more I'm pulling away ‘cause I'm— Jaxon Lying my way from you, Lana No, no turning back now, Jaxon I wanna be pushed aside so let me go, Lana No, no turning back now, Jaxon Let me take back my life, I'd rather be all alone. Lana No turning back now “Anywhere on my own ‘cause I can see, Lana No, no turning back now, Jaxon The very worst part of you, the very worst part of you is me, Jaxon and Lana This isn't what I wanted to be, I never thought that what I said would have you running from me. Like this, this isn't what I wanted to be. I never thought that what I said would have you running from me. Like this, this isn't what I wanted to be. I never thought that what I said would have you running from me. Like this, this isn't what I wanted to be. I never thought that what I said would have you running from me like this. Jaxon You, Lana No, no turning back now, Jaxon I wanna be pushed aside so let me go, Lana No, no turning back now, Jaxon Let me take back my life, I'd rather be all alone. Lana No turning back now “Anywhere on my own ‘cause I can see,” Jaxon sang. Lana No, no turning back now, Jaxon The very worst part of you, the very worst part of you is me, Video Category:Songs Sung by Miles Larson Category:Songs Sung by Lana Addison Category:Songs Sung by Jaxon Pierce Category:Season Four Song Category:Mash-Up Songs